<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三獅會議 by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548090">三獅會議</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Multi England</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>→但其實有四個人<br/>→summer的業火點題，生日快樂！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737685">《The Last Victim》</a> by summerbee.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　亞瑟‧柯克蘭倏地睜開眼睛。</p><p>　　 視線內只有潔白的天花板，他坐起身環顧四周，是個宛如商務旅館般的房間，窗外的夕陽顯示著時間，他想推開窗戶，使盡力氣卻紋風不動。</p><p>　　雖然身為Omega，但柯克蘭從未懷疑過自己的氣力，畢竟當年在警校時，他的握力測驗和自由搏擊都拿了A+。握了握拳頭，這次他嘗試推開房門，毫無阻礙──毫無阻礙地讓這魔幻的畫面出現在自己的眼前。</p><p>　　 客廳中的電視正肆無忌憚地播放著低劣的脫口秀，和自己長得一模一樣的男人正大方坐在沙發上喝著啤酒──和自己長得一模一樣的男人們正各自站在房門前面面相覷。</p><p>　　 「……哇。」沙發上的男人因為聽見聲音而抬頭，他看起來也相當驚訝，但似乎很快就控制下來。沒繼續理會電視，他自沙發起身，眼神滑過所有人：「令人驚訝。我是亞瑟，亞瑟‧柯克蘭。」</p><p>　　 「我該怎麼接話才能不像鸚鵡？」旁邊的另一個男人靠著門框，他聳聳肩後拿出菸盒，臉上寫著詢問之意：「可以抽個菸吧？如果你們和我都是亞瑟‧柯克蘭。」</p><p>　　 最後一人沉默會兒，最後只是勉強扯動嘴角的無奈弧度：「我就不當鸚鵡了。」</p><p>　　 「……我也是。為了方便，你們可以叫我『偵探』。」幾乎是在短時間內確認了四個人都是亞瑟‧柯克蘭這個事實，亞瑟作為偵探的腦袋開始運轉，雖然能夠接受，卻不代表他能不去探問答案和解方：「所以……為什麼有四個亞瑟？我們現在是被關在這？窗戶打不開。」</p><p>　　 「謝了老兄，這是你的工作？總之，感謝你想出自己喊自己這種搞笑橋段的解套。」抽著菸的亞瑟走到了玄關邊，看著貼在大門上類似租屋告示的紙條，他的眉頭此時總算微微蹙起：「上面說要作愛三次才能出去。這什麼東西？黑魔術？」</p><p>　　 「什麼意思？是我們四個人要一起作愛三次？」另一個亞瑟這時感覺不對，也走上前想一探究竟。從沙發邊的亞瑟視野看去，日光燈反射出這個亞瑟藏在鉑金色中的白髮，他聽見他問：「你怎麼稱呼？姑且可以稱呼我為『駕駛』。」</p><p>　　 看來每個亞瑟也還是有點不同嘛。亞瑟抓起桌邊的酒杯，漫不經心作想時，便聽見亞瑟叼菸而含糊的回應：「只是個罐頭工廠的業務。但別這樣喊我……大家對我的稱呼是『獵手』──這應該是某種召喚瑪納的咒術，只是條件寫得不太明確。或許是要用精液當成轉換魔力的媒介吧，但術式很合邏輯，應該沒騙人。」</p><p>　　 聽見過度專業的用詞，想也知道獵手絕對不是什麼罐頭工廠的業務。偵探也不在乎對方的真實身份，只是對於結論憂慮：「或許是不同的兩人組合各作三次，這樣是要做到精盡人亡？而且我們四個人一直存在於同樣的空間……這樣真的合理？」</p><p>　　 他迅速在心中算出一個可怕的數字，縱使靠著沙發扶手的亞瑟懶洋洋地說「別擔心這裡看來食物無限供應呢」，也無法排解偵探的煩躁。畢竟作愛這種事……某種程度上，兩次都有點太多了。</p><p>　　 「雖然聽說看見自己就代表著死亡……但第二個問題我的直覺保證沒事。」亞瑟笑了笑，光是他的存在，幾乎就能替這一切神秘魔幻的狀況取得合理性：「亞瑟‧柯克蘭其實是代稱。具體而言，我的名字是『大不列顛及北愛爾蘭聯合王國』，簡稱我英格蘭就好。」</p><p>　　 國家不滅，我則不亡。聽見英格蘭這麼說，駕駛也若有所思：「如果要出事，見面的瞬間應該就會發生……現在看起來，考量如何出去比較實際。」</p><p>　　 所以問題變得單純，該怎麼作愛三次、該和誰作愛三次，這才符合條件？</p><p>　　眼看獵手和駕駛陷入沉默，而英格蘭則呈現一臉看好戲的表情，隱約感覺到四人之間立場上可能有些張力的偵探，最後還是決定發言：「我想問個問題。」</p><p>　　 所有的視線來到自己身上，偵探眨了眨眼，語出驚人：「你們能忍著不做愛多久？」</p><p>　　 「──我是說，看起來外面的時間還在流逝。」指了指窗戶外已經暗下的天色。「不做愛就不能出去，意思是……別人也進不來。」</p><p>　　 聽出尋求庇護之意，駕駛沉下眼色，因為對方的職業而有了聯想：「你正在被追殺？」</p><p>　　 「……某種意義上，是。」聳了聳肩，偵探伸出手，獵手會意遞過菸與火柴，第二道煙在室內飄開。這聽起來很蠢，但對偵探而言不啻是巨大的災難：「瓊斯──我是說，我的伴侶，他最近一天到晚希望我懷孕……」</p><p>　　 「懷孕？」作為意志的顯現，對任何事情見怪不怪的英格蘭，還是很難想像此等事情發生在「自己」身上：「你能懷孕？男人？」</p><p>　　 「原則可以。」突然意識到可能彼此之間存在世界觀差異，偵探多嘴解釋了句：「看起來我們應該是來自不同的時空。在我的社會中，男女的區分和懷孕與否無關。」</p><p>　　 駕駛因為工作而有著寬闊的視野和敏銳的直覺，他自然發現了獵手也漸漸鐵青的臉色：「怎麼？你也會懷孕？」</p><p>　　 「我才不會。」關心的事情在別處，獵手下意識反駁駕駛，眼神直盯偵探：「你的伴侶是阿爾弗雷德‧瓊斯？」</p><p>　　 看見對方踟躕後的點頭，獵手發出尷尬的挫敗聲。他無力蹲下，沒等其他的自己相詢就說出解答：「我的伴侶……也是阿爾弗雷德。」</p><p>　　 「他最近瘋狂想要逼我在教堂舉辦婚禮……恨不得昭告全世界的那種。」抬起頭狠狠吐掉燃盡的菸蒂，獵手忍不住翻了個白眼：「真的要被搞瘋。他有想過我曾經差點想把天使殺掉這回事嗎？」</p><p>　　 自動忽略聽不懂的字眼，已經不想像鳥類學舌一樣重複相同的答案，駕駛猛然體會到他們四人縱使職業與世界不同，命運卻仍有著驚人的相似，他放棄思考看見那人時的複雜心態，將視線轉望向英格蘭，然後得到了這空間中應該是存在最久的亞瑟作出決定：「那就來看看能忍到什麼時候吧。」</p><p>　　 時間終究給予了他心靈的餘裕，不像其它亞瑟的煩躁或尷尬，只要想像少了意志的英國會變成怎樣、世界會變成怎樣、阿爾弗雷德又會變成怎樣，英格蘭就興奮不已。他爽快答應這個提議，隨意揮動手臂招呼著自己們在長沙發上坐下。</p><p>　　 他剛才可是確認過了，這裡可是有Doctor Who全26季的每一集呢。</p><p>　　 總之先來研究一下平行時空吧。大口爽快喝下啤酒，英格蘭惡劣作想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 三獅會議02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>→但其實有四個人<br/>→summer的業火點題<br/>→英英群P成人向，未成年請勿瀏覽<br/>→適合什麼都可以的人<br/>→忍耐到最後會有驚喜彩蛋（？）</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>因應觀眾要求而出現的續集，前提是summer要求的「關太久英格蘭一定會想要進一下偵探的omega生殖腔」</p><p>大概幾個小設計：</p><p>→獵手的靈感體質比較強，會和其他的亞瑟靈魂共鳴所以一直被迫夢到偵探被英格蘭上的事情<br/>→駕駛先注意到門把鬆掉可以轉的事實，和獵手對口供才知應該是有人破壞規定，於是決定展開報復<br/>→偵探假扮成駕駛（氣質比較接近），獵手假扮成偵探（演技比較好），駕駛則躲在暗處……故意製造出這種情境引誘英格蘭掉入陷阱<br/>→ 因為summer說英格蘭其實是我的版本的英格蘭，因此加入了以前本子的小梗<br/>→性愛驅魔跟五倍就美江梗，以及獵手亞瑟的邪靈假孕驅魔經驗在這裡<br/>→所以其實獵手也是混血的獵手……</p><p>以這樣版本交雜的內容作為我致敬summer與我的情誼，我想在劇情的設計上應該是相當足夠了<br/>總之就是如此胡鬧的故事，願榮耀與快樂都留給summer，罵聲與業火都留給我</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　等待已久的腳步聲終於響起，英格蘭的視線沒有離開電視螢幕，眼角的餘光卻始終注視著慢慢走回房間休息的駕駛。最後一個，英格蘭在心裡說給自己聽，本想捻熄手上的火光──再等等，狩獵必須耐心。</p><p>　　 他默默地將菸抽完，距離駕駛回房已經又過了二十分鐘。英格蘭沒有關掉電視，僅是安靜起身移步，推開了那扇不屬於自己房間的門板，再次聞見那股令人熟悉的腥臊氣味。</p><p>　　 那個奇妙又詭秘的地方……這次也能嚐嚐看吧？懷著無來由的自我感覺良好，英格蘭悄悄反鎖房門，對著床上正為發情期所苦的偵探伸出手，準備各種意義上都要再次大幹一場。</p><p>　　 他的手搭上對方的肩，順著側邊手臂的線條下滑，握住自己的手掌溼熱而高溫，被扯向床舖的後續，對英格蘭而言並不意外，但之後被標準的近身格鬥術給壓制，卻完全是在意料之外的事──</p><p>　　 近在眼前的偵探臉色如上次一樣潮紅滿佈，卻掛著一種令人感到眼熟的可惡笑容。只用一瞬英格蘭便想起，他時常在浴室中看見這樣的鏡像反射。</p><p>　　 但現在可不是在照鏡子。英格蘭馬上知道除了自己還有誰能露出這種挑釁的微笑。</p><p>　　 「你是獵手！」</p><p>　　 「正確答案。」英格蘭反射性的低喊，換來了一個可惡的肯定。獵手反扣對方的肩膀順勢在床上翻滾一圈，改成從背後箝制住男人的關節。此時房間的燈光被點亮，表情灰暗的駕駛指尖離開電源，走到床邊看著床上的兩人。</p><p>　　 「所以這是……萬聖節玩笑？」此時才發現這個圈套的執行者似乎不只一位，英格蘭意識到自己應當處於弱勢的同時，說話的語氣也自然轉向和緩。雖然想要釐清狀況，但現在看起來，恐怕還是別激怒兩人比較優先。</p><p>　　 「被關進來的日子還沒長到能在這歡慶吃南瓜。」獵手可沒中計，對於英格蘭的假性示弱，獵手一眼看透般冷笑回應，說話的同時掌心也毫不客氣地揉弄英格蘭的胯部：「你自己知道怎麼回事。」</p><p>　　 「如果玄關的門把鬆動得更多，你立刻告訴我們。」英格蘭聽見駕駛開通手機，透過話筒這麼說，而待在玄關唯一可能的人選自然是偵探。聽到這他可總算完全明白：「你們發現了？」</p><p>　　 在駕駛的幫忙下無視對方暗地的掙扎，獵手拉掉英格蘭的褲子，口氣甚是嫌棄：「破壞規矩就算了，每晚都夢見被你強上實在太噁心，還要我裝傻是在羞辱誰的智商？」</p><p>　　 「注意狀況。」將手機遞給獵手，交換了職責的駕駛指尖劃過英格蘭陰莖側緣，眼神像是在看一個死物，口氣因此毫無波動：「保持和偵探的聯繫，確認到底作愛一次的定義是什麼。」</p><p>　　 「至少我保證不含前戲。」獵手的聲音帶點譏諷，他不太願意回想自己站在偵探的立場被英格蘭上的夢，但如果是為了惡意──獵手當然能夠忍耐：「對方射精、插入、自己射精，這傢伙也不過就做上這些事，門就鬆了呢。」</p><p>　　 微微點頭表示理解，駕駛直接將整管潤滑劑擠進了英格蘭的後穴。</p><p>　　 「我可是幫了他！」體內的溼潤感相當詭異，太大量的潤滑劑塞住入口，被關在裡頭的空氣讓英格蘭脹得有點噁心，他試圖在言語上做些掙扎，卻只換來獵手粗暴擼動自己的下體：「但你也讓他陷入懷孕的麻煩。」</p><p>　　 「誰知道！偵探說只有阿爾弗雷德的精液可以讓他受孕！」話語中的焦躁帶有英格蘭獨特的不負責任感，其中也部份來自於他發現獵手正在觀察自己被掐出精液的陰莖，然後認真表示沒聽見偵探回報玄關的門有什麼變化。</p><p>　　 「你們知道發情期的意思嗎？該被針對的絕對不只是我──」</p><p>　　 「──隨便怎樣都可以。」駕駛打斷英格蘭的口吻少見的冷淡，他強硬將陰莖塞入男人的後穴，那裡的擴張至少已經確保了他的海綿體不會骨折。</p><p>　　 至於英格蘭的痛苦指數，就不在駕駛的考慮範圍內了。他只是破開男人的肉壁，有些想起了過去自己飛行時也甚少考慮落地的事，表情也因此顯得難得銳利：「英格蘭，從現在開始，你可以盡情指控。反正背叛不正是我們最擅長的？」</p><p>　　 已經從獵手的回報得知可以排除的行為，那麼剩下的只剩這些行為的具體時機，駕駛緩慢地在男人的體內插動，卻沒聽見英格蘭忍耐悶哼以外的任何反應。他大概也明白這房間判斷的標準相當粗暴直接，果然只有在自己和英格蘭一樣將精液射入他人的體腔時，手機的揚聲器才傳來偵探有點發顫的聲音：「門把鬆了點。」</p><p>　　 「是體內射精。」</p><p>　　 聽見駕駛這麼作結，獵手揚起狡黠的笑容。他和駕駛交換了責任，不內射的性愛折磨，這實在不該讓他以外的人來負責。他將也高潮了第二次的英格蘭翻個面，手指纏上對方的囊袋與根部揉弄，獵手高聲道：「你要上多久的刑？」</p><p>　　 駕駛本來以為獵手是在問自己，卻發現對方的眼神越過了他。似乎意會到什麼，他打開門，便看見偵探正強撐著身體站在門外。</p><p>　　 「……你作夢時間的五倍吧。」下體還處於難以自控的潮濕，偵探對於生理大亂的自己感到些許憤恨，臉上也顯得晦澀：「我很抱歉影響到你。」</p><p>　　 「靈魂的型態太接近也不是好事。」手指反覆摳弄著英格蘭體內的前列腺，被迫陷於情慾的男人與作弄者的表情相差甚巨，獵手相當習慣這種處境，在性愛狀態下分神做其他的事情，他早已駕輕就熟。</p><p>　　 「……我的狀況能解決嗎。」聽見偵探在一旁如此開口，獵手不禁想起自己過去的經驗，終究還是難得善意地安慰了對方：「不必擔心，激素機制和巫術很像，也不過就是邪靈附體的假孕而已。」</p><p>　　 擠出了英格蘭的第三波精液，獵手卻沒有停止，他持續按壓著男人的龜稜與應當正處於不反應期的性器，滿意於男人發出的痛吟。</p><p>　　 畢竟這男人的行為讓他想起一些不愉快的事。獵手冷笑著回應偵探：「你怎麼會覺得他的精液是真的？他甚至不是人。」</p><p>　　 精液可能是假的，快感卻是真的呢。英格蘭被強勢壓在枕頭內的嘴角咬著冷笑，老實說，他也搞不太清楚自己哪些部份近似人類。但非人類的那部份告訴著自己，這正是他最後的機會。</p><p>　　 始終掐住了最後一絲理智，沉溺於快感不代表投降。英格蘭側過臉的眼角餘光，看見獵手裸露在外卻沒進入自己身體的陰莖也差不多膨脹到了極限，正一股一股地跳著。如果不是獵手的意志力，大概也早就射出來了吧？而另一邊駕駛早已連褲子的拉鍊都回到原位，正在一旁百無聊賴地等著時間過去，新加入的偵探……發情期還沒結束，下半身濕到連站都站不穩。</p><p>　　 就是現在。英格蘭的臉不曾往後，放在床舖上的手卻精準抓住了獵手正閒置無作為的右臂，他一個施力扯過男人，在失去平衡的電光石火間，兩人位置逆轉，英格蘭騎上了對方的胯部，他將男人膨脹的陰莖塞入體內，一個猝不及防的收縮，獵手吃驚的眼神和高潮後本能的渙散，讓英格蘭忍不住咧開嘴。</p><p>　　 這表情精彩到值得一個吻！英格蘭強硬咬住獵手的唇，他感覺到體內的精液正在流出，但與聯合王國的連結感卻逐漸回到體內。</p><p>　　 「真棒，我們都可以出去了。」看著三人的臉色，英格蘭的表情帶有勝利的嘲諷。</p><p>　　 曾經被爆炸衝擊的身體內帶有無法抹滅的痛楚與瘋狂，這讓英格蘭終於真正地大笑出聲：</p><p>　　 「歡迎回到現實世界！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－－－－－－－－－－</p><p>認真忍耐看到這裡的你有獎勵xD</p><p>彩蛋正是summer太害羞而只想偷偷跟在後面當footnote的三獅會議1.5（但字數是上面的ｎ倍）</p><p>everybody burns in this HELL!!!!</p><p>－－－－－－－－－－</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>〈兩獅相爭〉 </b>
  <b>by summerbee</b>
</p><p>→<a href="http://globalwedding.tumblr.com/post/176949503617/%E4%B8%89%E7%8D%85%E6%9C%83%E8%AD%B0">〈三獅會議〉01</a>的後續二創（嚴格說起來是四創）</p><p>→舞逍遙的英米中的英格蘭 X summerbee的米英中的亞瑟（但承繼舞逍遙<a href="http://globalwedding.tumblr.com/post/177449380822/%E8%AA%8D%E8%AD%89%E6%99%82%E6%95%B8">〈認證時數〉</a>中的劇情）</p><p>→含有隨意亂來的ABO設定</p><p>→有阿爾弗雷德遭（另一個）亞瑟NTR的成分，對於只接受米英或只接受英米以及喜歡純正英英的人來說都應該有點非常雷</p><p>→請考量是否可以接受後才往下閱讀...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　英格蘭不是最早對有限種類的食物感到厭倦的那一個，但無疑是房間裡唯一完整看過Doctor Who影集的一個亞瑟‧柯克蘭。</p><p>　　 於是，比起比較各代博士的詮釋差異，他毋寧說是坐在小螢幕前觀察著不同自己的個性反應。依照這團亞瑟有一搭沒一搭的劇情評述，英格蘭幾乎要懷疑獵人根本與自己活在同一個世界裡，說不準就是世上另外三個外貌雷同的傢伙之一。</p><p>　　 飛行員是看電視看得最認真的一個，即使英格蘭也看得出來他完全是以虛應故事的方式在發呆。他有著那種隱藏情緒、不問世事的眼神，只消幾個畫面就能夠推斷前後情節，做出足夠搭話的推測。英格蘭有九成把握能說他和那個世界的阿爾弗雷德還沒上過床，另有悲傷的八成把握認為這件事如果將會發生，他也會是在下面的那個。</p><p>　　 獵人沒有親口承認，但英格蘭在四人共處一室的頭十分鐘就發現了這個事實：除了他自己，平行世界的其他亞瑟‧柯克蘭幾乎總是被阿爾弗雷德壓在底下幹。</p><p>　　 他不是沒有想過這個可能性，但比例之高依然令這名年邁的國家十分不悅，可能只有回到阿爾弗雷德床上狠操他一頓才能消解這份對美國人來說其實有些無辜的憤怒。</p><p>　　 他們已經度過了四個晝夜。為了避免任何人與另一個自己偷搞起來，他們輪流睡在客廳，以盯監任何溜出房門的亞瑟。或許不是那麼意外地，他們都是淺眠的類型，每每被房門後頭的腳步聲掀開眼皮，像是從來沒有真正入睡過。</p><p>　　 也因為這樣，英格蘭知道此時坐在沙發上的自己們也都清楚，偵探房門後頭必然是發生了什麼不對勁的事。他過早回房，毫不知會地錯過了千篇一律的晚餐。那扇米白色的房門後頭沒有任何聲音。這一點正是最可疑之處。</p><p>　　 他們沒有一個人去開那扇門。最好的情況是，他已經離開了。而這也將是最壞的情況。他找到了某種離開這裡的方式，而他們三個並不知道。誰想得到呢？偵探還曾經裝得像是最不想離開這詭異密室的一個。或許他從一開始就知道這是怎麼一回事。或許他只是在觀察其他人愚蠢的反應。或許他已經......</p><p>　　 「說不定他死在裡頭了。」獵人說。</p><p>　　 「不...我想事情沒有這麼簡單。」飛行員回答他。</p><p>　　 英格蘭百無聊賴地聽著他們繼續討論第六季中並不特別精采的一集，收回先前的推測。只要偵探無法自行在房間裡想出做愛三次的方法，另外兩個亞瑟看起來對他是毫不擔心。就像他們對阿爾弗雷德身處的外在世界那樣。</p><p>　　 英格蘭沒那麼在乎脫歐的進展，有他沒他其實沒有什麼差別，總之很難變得更糟了。但太久幹不到阿爾弗雷德不算是一件好事，尤其在他被各種不爭氣的平行自己包圍四天以後。在這無聊的一集終於結束後，英格蘭宣布，「今晚應該輪到還在房裡的那一個睡客廳。」</p><p>　　 獵人與飛行員對看了一眼，然後都看向英格蘭。他是負責第二晚的那個。那麼，也該是遞補的那一個。外貌與兩人如出一轍的國家欣然同意這無語的共識。</p><p>　　 午夜過後，英格蘭從沙發上起身。他自己的房門無法上鎖，估計偵探房前這一扇也是沒鎖。這其實沒什麼要緊。即使在未知空間的密室裡，英格蘭能說這世上沒幾扇自己打不開的門。他壓下門把，門板有如歡迎來客那樣相應滑開。</p><p>　　 裏頭一片漆黑。英格蘭輕巧地閃身進去，順手帶上了門。房裡有種說不出的怪異。凝滯的空氣中瀰漫一股潮濕而生硬的氣息，緊緊貼覆在英格蘭的皮膚上，同時讓他想到水牢與獸穴。他的眼睛還沒習慣黑暗，但抵在胸前的堅硬質感簡直讓英格蘭的嘴直覺地吐出這句話，「你的槍是哪來的？」</p><p>　　 「你是唯一一個沒帶槍在身上的人。」偵探輕聲但堅定地回答，「沒說你沒注意到這一點。」</p><p>　　 「我懷疑那玩意可以保護誰。」英格蘭逐漸在幾乎不存在的黯淡光線中辨識出偵探的輪廓，以及他身上只是匆匆披上的外衣。英格蘭皺起眉，目光忍不住朝房間的另一端掃去。這不太可能，但他如今已不會輕易排除人生各種光怪陸離的可能性。他脫口說道，「你是怎麼把阿爾弗雷德偷渡進來了嗎？」</p><p>　　 這房間裡沒有其他不是亞瑟‧柯克蘭的人，但阿爾弗雷德感覺幾乎就在這裡。英格蘭花了幾秒鐘了解到這是房裡另一個亞瑟給予他的錯覺，來自他身上那股與阿爾弗雷德性交後獨有的氣味。他抬起距離偵探比較遠的那隻手按下牆上的電燈開關，猛地灑落的刺白光線讓兩人同時瞇起綠眸。英格蘭看見的景象讓他完全理解偵探過去十幾小時都在房裡做些什麼，只是還不能明白他如何變弄這氣味把戲。</p><p>　　 「如果我做得到的話...」偵探放低手裡的槍。他身上沒有這柄貼身夥伴能插進去的槍袋或褲腰，便隨手放在床尾。英格蘭的出現只短暫地轉移了注意力，他那屬於生存本能的戒慎再度被另一種本能取而代之。偵探轉過身，扣上風衣外套中央的釦子，「這裡沒有除了我以外的人。我也依然被困在這裡。你還有什麼想問的就說吧。」</p><p>　　 他不是不知道英格蘭想問什麼，只是準備依照他的問法敷衍過去。依照先前他向另外三人解釋生理背景的經驗，這個英格蘭對他如今融入伴侶氣息的信息素構成沒有太大興趣，似乎也絲毫不受其影響。在阿爾弗雷德沒有什麼意義的堅持下，他已經好一陣子沒有服用抑制劑。皮夾裡過期的緊急口服錠藥效薄弱，完全無法壓住他的情慾，或許只為偵探保留了繼續虛應個十分鐘的理智。或八分鐘。</p><p>　　 英格蘭聳聳肩，「我總之不是來找阿爾弗雷德的。」他一屁股坐在床上，力道之大讓偵探留在床邊的那把手槍彈到地上。「你看起來比我更需要他。」他貌似慷慨地說，「我來幫你一把吧。」</p><p>　　 「真是多謝了。但你幫不上忙。」偵探有禮地回應，在心裡倒數七分鐘又三十秒，「記得我對你們解釋過的伴侶制度嗎？阿爾弗雷德是我的伴侶，只有他能壓制我的狀況。即使是另一個我自己也做不到。」</p><p>　　 英格蘭不太確定偵探口中的狀況究竟是什麼狀況，在他看來就是動物發情期的一種婉轉說詞。當時獵人與飛行員似乎曾對這些令人困惑的名詞多加追問，英格蘭懷疑自己是否早就打定實作學習的主意。畢竟，他對於探索未知的境地一向是興致勃勃的。</p><p>　　 「我想那正是我可以幫上忙的地方。不是嗎，亞瑟？」英格蘭半是挑釁、半是挑逗地喊出他們的名字，「讓你早些回到阿爾弗雷德身邊，或者該說是身下？」</p><p>　　 英格蘭邊說邊解開自己的西褲皮帶，偵探站在門旁冷冷地看著他。再六分鐘。或許更短。他還來的及打開這扇門。他可以自己走出去，或是驚動另外兩個世界的自己。但那樣會比現下即將走向的發展更好嗎？與另一個自己討論阿爾弗雷德令偵探更加感到缺乏他的空洞痛楚，需要某些什麼來填滿。通往天堂之路始於地獄。他沒來由地想起這句話。</p><p>　　 偵探比他預期得更早屈服，英格蘭可以從他的眼神中看出心意轉變的那一刻。四天沒有任何性行為是有點久，但還沒久到能讓他對自己的身體感到興奮。英格蘭拉下褲襠拉鍊，把自己的陽具捧在手上。「那就過來含硬吧。」他命令。</p><p>　　 偵探滿臉不情願地在英格蘭雙腿之間跪下，從一個前所未有的角度觀看著自己的陰莖。他直接張口含住仍然疲軟的器官，不是一個英格蘭習慣或偏好的開始。偵探舔得有點慢，又吸得有點用力。英格蘭不滿地評論，「你的阿爾弗雷德真沒把你訓練好。」</p><p>　　 「他不會勉強我口交。」偵探吐出了嘴裡濕潤且溫度逐漸攀升的東西，「他也不需要我含才能勃起。」</p><p>　　 「好吧。看來阿爾弗雷德在哪個世界都要靠我照顧。」英格蘭一手按著偵探後腦，一手伸進他嘴裡撐開上下齒列，使力把半勃的陰莖插到喉頭。「吞口水。」他說，隨即在前端感到美妙的緊縮，「再吞一次。」</p><p>　　 偵探感覺到嘴裡的東西變大了一圈。與阿爾弗雷德比起來不算太大，但也夠大了。他跪得雙膝發疼，兩腿間同樣的東西比對方更早勃起，也更缺乏撫慰，但還比不上後穴的難耐。</p><p>　　 英格蘭從偵探嘴裡抽出手指，但沒移開按在他腦後的手，「現在用舌頭頂著。嘴唇吸緊。」偵探服從地讓英格蘭在嘴裡繼續抽插了幾下，然後伸手抓住對方的陰囊。在英格蘭吃痛分神時，他趁機將對方推倒在床上，自己跟著跪了上去。</p><p>　　 偵探沒脫去外套，這總之也遮不了什麼。他握著剛被自己的嘴唇服侍過的東西，調整好角度後坐了下去，幾乎是一插到底。</p><p>　　 「這樣才算是做愛吧？」偵探喘著氣說，「在你的世界也是吧？」</p><p>　　 他沒多久便被拉下身，翻轉過來。英格蘭壓在他身上不懷好意的神情越加鮮明，「在我的世界，我們通常是這麼幹的。」他抱住偵探雙腿，不怎麼講究技巧地在他體內搗弄。對偵探來說，這紊亂而被動的挺動只比按摩棒好上一點，又讓他想起過往那段身心分裂的發情期性交。在被阿爾弗雷德永久性標記以後，他曾以為自己不會再經歷這種受心理抗拒的生理快欲。就像他一向自認是個糟糕的人，但另一個世界中自稱為國家化身的自己還要更加惡劣。</p><p>　　 英格蘭沒有戴套，但這感覺比戴套還要更加滑潤。他一開始以為是偵探先前自己弄進去的潤滑液，但液體越幹越多，耽溺於性交快感的英格蘭這才想到自己推開這扇門的初衷。</p><p>　　 「爽嗎？看你濕的。」暫且將他不了解的Omega肉體視為某種擁有女體內在與功能的男性，英格蘭放下偵探的左腿，在兩人交合處抹了把體液，握住眼前挺立的陰莖擼動，滿意地感到腸道內又是一陣絞緊。「你說你會懷孕，對嗎？」他說。</p><p>　　 英格蘭重提這件事，把神智所剩無幾的偵探從意識邊緣喚了回來。過往幾個月，阿爾弗雷德對懷孕這件事越加執著。沒有醫療數據能夠撼動他屬於Alpha的那份無所不能的信心。他的發情期總算再次到來，阿爾弗雷德曾信誓旦旦地表示這一次一定能成功受孕，此時他卻不在對方身邊。更慘的是，他體內還夾著另一個男人的陰莖，而且下方的生殖腔入口已經完全打開了。</p><p>　　 「那是...」偵探隨口說道，「只有伴侶才能做到的事。」</p><p>　　 「是嗎？」英格蘭將自己完整地送進更深的地方，引來偵探一聲喘息。方才提及懷孕時對方身體抗拒的反應，已讓英格蘭知道事情並非偵探嘴上說的那樣。有機會讓另一個自己受孕的新奇令英格蘭性致勃發，同樣發現了這一點的偵探則開始更加賣力運動，希望能盡早結束這第一場性事。</p><p>　　 在兩人的合作下，偵探很快就射了出來。英格蘭享受著高潮前的驚喜刺激，將有些失神的偵探翻過身來，以跪姿進行著最後的衝刺。高潮後更加敏感的偵探身體依循本能配合著即將授精的物體動作，這物體的前端在兩人皆未預期的情況下直接頂入了生殖腔。</p><p>　　 偵探異常甜膩的呻吟聲，反而是英格蘭首先察覺到的異狀。在發情狀態下自我折騰十幾小時的疲憊與直腸性交這更像是調情的操弄在這一刻結合起來，偵探腦內僅存不多的道德感受到前所未有的強勢挑戰。他想要被滿足。他需要被滿足。這件事只有阿爾弗雷德的精液可以做到，但他一時已想不起這件事。</p><p>　　 這與阿爾弗雷德體腔內裡相當不同的質感令英格蘭想起他久遠的女伴，但又比那更好。他開始有點嫉妒另一個阿爾弗雷德的性生活，更別提他還剛為他的伴侶提升了口交的技能。不過我至少還享受到一次，英格蘭想著，而且說不準要讓他懷我的種。</p><p>　　 偵探在他身下扭動著，在生殖腔道被狠狠摩擦時發出啜泣般的哀鳴聲。「別射進來。」他勉力說。</p><p>　　 「反正只有阿爾弗雷德的精子可以讓你懷孕？」英格蘭惡質地以偵探的謊言堵他的嘴，腿間的東西同樣緊緊地堵著那另一個腔道深處。他壓上偵探的背，低聲在對方耳邊說，「放心吧，我敢說阿爾弗雷德一定會養我的孩子的。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>來自summer指定「我想看英英打炮」，每次都給我難題XD</p><p>總之是個蠢蠢的英英，畢竟正經的英英對決我也算是寫過了（？）</p><p> </p><p>這些亞瑟分別來自於summer的米英創作：</p><p>偵探亞瑟：《The Last Victim》</p><p>獵手亞瑟：驅魔三部曲</p><p>駕駛亞瑟：《Brexit!!》</p><p>英格蘭亞瑟：各個國擬故事，主要是再錄本的亞瑟</p><p> </p><p>希望還算作一個生日禮物！也是為此重新複習了她的各個故事（抱歉突然找不到脫歐本只能憑印象寫……駕駛的故事也很慘和這蠢蠢英英不合就比較少戲份了&gt;&lt;）</p><p>雖然放到了打炮房但為了躲避阿米寧願不打炮……還有很自然把四人一起打炮放入選項的亞瑟，這樣的亞瑟們希望summer喜歡&lt;(_ _)&gt;</p><p>（遲來的）生日快樂！上架後大家要去買 《<a href="https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/43359">The Last Victim</a>》喔～～</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>